Un court et doux moment
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: La bataille finale approche de plus en plus. Lors de ce one-shoot Kamui s'isole pour se changer les idées et réfléchir. Mais quelqu'un s'apprête à le déranger.


Titre : Un court et doux moment

Auteur : Hitachi-Haya (ou Haya-chan c'est à dire moi xD)

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent officiellement aux CLAMP ToT (ils nous appartiennent aussi mais d'une autre manière ! Si si ^^)

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Kamui Shiro x Fûma Monô

Note : C'est mon premier one-shoot yaoi ._.' alors soyez clément please ^^' !

* * *

Fuma ou plutôt l'autre « Kamui » était assis sur la bordure d'un toit, les yeux comme perdus dans le vague, est-il partit dans ses pensées ou alors essaie-t-il de savoir où se trouve Kamui ?.. Lui seul le sait.

En général il souhaitait plus que tout mettre fin aux humains... Oui à ces stupides humains qui polluent la terre en étant présent sur celle-ci. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond de son cœur, de pensé à Kamui. Peut être que Fuma dort au fond de celui-ci et qu'il lui faisait prendre conscience, que inconsciemment il tenait à Kamui.

- Il est temps d'aller régler quelque compte avec mon autre moi... dit-il en soupirant.

De son côté, Kamui était près de l'arbre où repose Kotori. Il voulait.. non ! Il était déterminer à retrouver son ami d'enfance Fuma, même si il devait faire certains sacrifices. Lesquels ? Il ne le sait pas encore...

- Kotori... Je ramènerais Fuma... murmura-t-il en regardant vers l'arbre.

-Décidément tu ne changeras jamais Kamui ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune lycéen se retourna et vit son ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard des plus menaçants pour intimider l'autre « Kamui ».

-Il va aussi falloir que tu pense à revoir ta façon de me regarder, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?! lança le jeune lycéen, sur un ton froid.

-Ce que je veux ? regarde Kamui. Ce que je veux... c'est en finir... murmura-t-il.

-Alors ?! Répond ! lança le jeune lycéen avec une pointe d'impatience dans le ton de sa voix.

-Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive Kamui ? dit-il un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

-Si tu venu pour me blesser ou m'humilier allons faire ça ailleurs ! lança-t-il sur ton encore plus froid.

L'autre « Kamui » le dévisageait de la tête au pieds. Comme pour examiner le jeune homme. Mais une toute autre idée lui avait traversée l'esprit depuis quelques minutes. Il s'approcha du jeune lycéen, lentement afin de ne pas l'énerver ou de l'effrayer.

Kamui de son côté semblait avoir remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son adversaire. Oui. Il semble différend maintenant qu'il le regarde mieux. Le voyant s'approchait de lui, il se mit en position de défense sans pour autant être sur le point de se sauver.

L'autre « Kamui » s'arrêta à un mètre du jeune lycéen. Il l'observa de nouveau puis tendit son bras vers celui-ci. Kamui se relâcha mais ce fut trop tard pour lui, car son ami l'avait saisit violemment par le cou et le souleva aussitôt de terre.

-F... Fuma..., souffla le jeune lycéen.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je suis Kamui. Dit-il avec un sourire vorace aux lèvres.

Qu'es-ce que cela signifie ?! Kamui n'avait jamais vu ce sourire et cette lueur dans le regard de son ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant non plus. Il se sentit nerveux et ses pensées s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi ne te débats-tu pas ? lança-t-il au jeune lycéen pour le titiller.

-Je... Je ne veux pas me battre... ici... souffla-t-il tant bien que mal.

L'autre « Kamui » le reposa doucement au sol. A nouveau il dévisagea le jeune lycéen. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le faire souffrir ? Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre gémir et crier. Ca lui donner des frissons d'extase et c'était si excitant, que son corps en demandé de plus en plus.

Il regarda aux alentours, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les verraient, ni même ne les dérangeraient. Il s'approcha du jeune lycéen et saisit son menton entre ses doigts puis y déposa un court et doux baiser.

-F... Fuma ? lança le jeune lycéen surpris.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris Kamui ? murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune lycéen.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre « Kamui ». Ce qui fit frissonner le jeune lycéen. Mais était-ce un frisson de nervosité ? D'impatience ? Ou d'excitation ? C'est alors que Kamui vint poser timidement ses mains sur le torse de son ami, puis se colla doucement contre lui.

A sa grande surprise l'autre « Kamui » ne fit aucun geste en particulier. Ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Les battements de cœur de son ami, l'apaiser peu à peu. Malgré sa soudaine timidité, il se mit sur légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les lèvres tant désirées de son ami.

Celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche, invitant le jeune lycéen à l'explorer. Il ne se fit pas attendre. Pendant que leurs langues se caressaient, chacun sentit en lui une douce chaleur envahir d'abord leurs cœurs puis leurs bas-ventres. Mais il n'était en aucun cas question d'aller plus loin.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Puis ils se firent un dernier câlin.

-Le combat final aura bientôt lieu... Alors ne flanche pas Kamui... dit-il avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner mon vœu le plus cher ! Lança le jeune lycéen, sûr de lui.

-On verra ça... dit-il en partant.

Kamui regarda son ami s'éloigner et sentit en lui un sentiment d'apaisement mais aussi un sentiment de tristesse.

-Fuma... murmura le jeune lycéen en portant désormais son regard sur le ciel.

FIN


End file.
